


A witch's craft

by Chrysanthemum9484



Series: Founders Week [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dimention Hopping, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, He is confused at some point of time, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthemum9484/pseuds/Chrysanthemum9484
Summary: Prompt: Dimension hoppingFor #foundersweek2020 day six.There exists an incredible number of means of travel and sometimes... The consequences can be mind-blowing.
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Founders Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982968
Kudos: 3





	A witch's craft

The battlefield was drenched with the blood of warriors. All of them from the  Uchiha and  Senju clans. The clangs and clings of the meeting weapons and the roars of the wounded and their  jitsu were nearly deafening the ones who were making those sounds.

Until to there was an alien whoosh sound and its origin was a  swirl of chakra. From it appeared what seemed to  be a woman dressed in strange clothes. 

Both she and the warriors had looks of surprise but for different reasons. The sounds of battle died out little by little as if drowned by a  raging wave.

„IT WORKED!“ She exclaimed. The lady never thought that the spell from old times would work since no one practiced witchcraft anymore and it was simply seen as fiction and lore nowadays. In her excitement she hugged the closest person who by chance was on Uchiha Izuna without caring about the repercussions. Then as if realising that she was hugging a stranger she pulled away while keeping hold of his shoulders, her exited victorious smile not leaving her face, „Oh my, how rude of me. Let me introduce myself. I am Kiku di Spark. And I wield magic and specialise in witchcraft. You seem familiar. What was your name again, moonlight?“

„Uchiha Izuna...“ came the reply of the dazed youth. Madara couldn’t blame him for that. He would react in a similar manner if a strange but admittedly beautiful lady jumped him quite literally, „You mentioned that something you tried worked. What was it?“

„Oh. It‘s a dimension travel spell. Cool right? Need help with something? I have a lot of free time.“ _Like_ _a whole eternity of free time. That is main reason why I dived in_ _dimension travel._ She added in her mind.

** An explanation of the war later ** .

„If you don‘t remember why the war started  then simply make peace because right now it is nothing more than mindless  bloodshed and the  thirst for  revenge for the dead of loved people but remember that you have lost  as many loved people as you have killed. “

Everyone stared at her.

„What? You can‘t say that I am wrong, can you?“

„And what guarantee will we have that our loved ones won‘t be killed anymore.“ Asked Madara. He simply didn‘t want to bury his little brother and his trust in the Senju wasn‘t enough to make him believe that peace is possible.

„None. There will always be someone else stronger  who wishes to hurt you, your friends and family or  the world for some idiotic reason. What peace between the  Senju and  Uchiha clans will accomplish is  to lower the number of people who wish to  do that.“ 

That hooked the whole  Uchiha clan. They were after all a family oriented clan and if it means that their loved ones will get extra chances to  survive the world then they would make friends even with the Shinigami.

** Several years  ** ** after the creation of  ** ** Konoha ** **. **

„ Tou-sama when is  Ka-chan coming back? “ asked a black haired girl. 

„It is hard to tell. We found it hard to calculate the difference in time flow between the dimensions.“ Answered he father. He was Uchiha Izuna, husband of Uchiha Kiku, formerly Kiku di Spark.

After her first successful dimension travel she regularly travelled between her dimension and the Uchihas'. She and Izuna fell in love, married and had little Uchiha Tori. She was their pride and joy. The only reason she spent most her time in her father‘s dimension was because Kiku's parents were long gone and Kiku kept going back to her home dimension only for work.

„Aww. She promised to teach me how to  use magic.“ Tori pouted.  Izuna and  Kiku found it very a very cute pout and barely stop  teasing their daughter for it.

„Since you have both magic and chakra, I and uncle Madara will be teaching you how to use it.“ Izuna said with amusement and fondness painted on his face.

Madara had never been able to find himself a lady  thus he settled with spoiling his cute  niece .

After  Hashirama was appointed for  Shodaime Hokage, he was threatened to make Madara his successor. A certain woman was rather terrifying.

All in all life was as close to perfect as it could be for Izuna with all the wars with the other shinobi villages and all that kind of things.


End file.
